A Changed Life
by Roeskva
Summary: A quake causes SG-1 to fall down into underground ruins on the planet Kashi, and they find themselves trapped in an alien lab. In order to escape, they try to reset an alien device, but doing so seems to do little. Upon returning to Earth, SG-1 find that everything is not as when they left it, and Heru'ur now rules the planet. Apocafic. Minor Sam/Martouf/Lantash
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Changed Life  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Category: Drama, adventure, apocafic  
>Characters: Sam, Daniel, O'Neill, Teal'c, Ferretti, MartoufLantash, others  
>Pairings: SamMartouf/Lantash  
>Summary: A quake causes SG-1 to fall down into underground ruins on the planet Kashi, and they find themselves trapped in an alien laboratory. In order to escape, they try to reset an alien device, but doing so seems to do little - except causing the door out to open. Upon returning to Earth, SG-1 find that everything is not as when they left it, and Heru'ur now rules the planet.<br>Prompt: 107. SG-1, any. SG-1 accidentally activates an alien device which seems to do nothing. When they return to Earth, the Goa'uld rule the planet. Also, SG-1 learn they were all killed years ago.  
>Season: Late fifth season, but before "Meridian".<br>Warnings: Character deaths mentioned/alluded to. Minor violence  
>Notes: Written for Apocalypse Kree! 2014.<p>

* * *

><p>They all stopped what they were doing and listened. The rumbling noise increased in volume and came closer, and then the ground started moving. The ruins all around them began to shake, and the sound became even louder.<p>

"_Quake_!" Sam yelled, as the ancient buildings around them groaned and cracked.

"Get out of there!" O'Neill shouted at Sam and Daniel who were further inside. He frantically grabbed for something, _anything_ to hold on to as the ground shifted and moved under him.

Daniel cried out as a falling stone narrowly missed him. Flailing his arms he tried to keep his balance, when the ground under him suddenly opened up and swallowed him.

"_Daniel_!" Sam exclaimed, just as a chasm appeared under her as well.

O'Neill and Teal'c wavered for a moment between running for safety and trying to save their teammates, but the choice was made for them when the crack that had opened under the others quickly widened. Suddenly, they were standing on air, and they fell, tumbling and sliding down among rocks and soil. Then all became dark.

* * *

><p>None of them knew how long they had been unconscious, but when they woke up all was quiet, and the ground were no longer moving.<p>

Sam groaned as she sat up and looked around in the semi-darkness. Far above she could see a glimpse of the sky. They seemed to have fallen into a hollow that was under the ruins - along with a whole lot of rubble and soil. "You okay, guys?" she called.

"I am unhurt," Teal'c answered. "I have, however, lost my radio and most of my ammunition."

O'Neill pushed some small rocks and dirt away and sat up, wincing a little. "Mostly okay here - I think I've pulled my left shoulder. Lost some gear too - probably buried under all the rubble."

Sam rose slowly, supporting herself against a large boulder that luckily had missed them all. She carefully put weight on her right foot. "I think my ankle is twisted, but nothing worse." She looked around. "Where's Daniel?"

"_Daniel_!" O'Neill shouted.

A voice came from maybe fifty feet away - too far to see in the dusty darkness. "Over here!"

"Are you hurt?" O'Neill asked, getting up with the intention of going to check.

Teal'c and Sam were already on their way towards Daniel, picking their way carefully among the rocks and rubble.

"I think my arm's broken... and my head hurts!" Daniel complained.

"Take it easy!" Sam exclaimed, when Daniel tried to get up. "Let's take a look at your injuries first."

Sam and Teal'c helped Daniel to sit on a large piece of wall that had fallen from the ruins above.

"What _is_ this place?" Daniel wondered, frowning at the surroundings. "Why would they build their city on top of a _hollow_?"

"Most likely water dug out an underground cave - slowly over the millennia," Sam speculated, as she examined Daniel's arm. "I don't think it's broken - just banged up."

Teal'c had begun exploring the place, and spoke from across the opening. "I do not believe this structure was created by nature, Major Carter. The wall over here is completely smooth."

Just as he said that, light came on, flooding the place.

"What the..." O'Neill mumbled.

"Probably some sort of motion sensor..." Sam speculated, turning towards them. She became quiet as she noticed what the others had already seen.

Before them was a huge room, wall, roof, and floor made from some kind of metal. Along the sides were counters and racks, filled with a variety of things, much of it unrecognizable to Sam and the others. Here and there stood various larger devices and apparatuses.

Lining the back wall were something that looked like a long row of control panels.

"A subterranean structure!" Sam exclaimed. "_Nice_!"

"I wonder what it was?" Daniel said, curiously.

"Right now I'm more worried about getting out of here," O'Neill said. "How are you doing, Daniel?"

"I'm fine," Daniel said, carefully lifting the arm Sam had wrapped in a support bandage.

O'Neill winced. "I hope she's gotten better at that! I remember when she put a splint on my leg - it hurt like hell!"

"That was more than four years ago!" Sam complained. "Besides, Daniel's arm is not broken."

There was another rumbling noise, much like the one that had preceded the earlier quake. The ground again started shaking.

"Get back!" O'Neill exclaimed, as dust began drizzling from a crack just above their heads.

They all jumped back just as an avalanche of stones and debris fell from the roof.

When moments later the aftershock was over, they carefully stepped closer to the room before them.

"You think it's safe to walk in there?" O'Neill asked.

"No idea," Sam admitted. She looked up towards the surface, up from where they had come. "There's no way we're going to get back up that way, so I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"Is it a lab, or what do you think?" Daniel wondered, when he had stared at it for a while. "It doesn't look like it's from the same culture as the ruins topside. This is _much_ more advanced. I wonder if it could be from a later time frame?"

"I agree. It's not the same culture," Sam said. "And I think you're right - it could very well be a lab."

"What's up with that console over there?" O'Neill pointed to the corner furthest away.

"Looks like one of the shelves fell on it during the quake." Sam frowned, as a shower of sparks flew from the console. "There's clearly still power going through it - we'd better be careful."

"No problem! I'm not going to go anywhere _near_ that - or anything else in there if I can avoid it!" O'Neill insisted.

"The room looks like it is mostly undamaged," Teal'c observed.

"Yeah, seems to have been sealed until now. I wonder what's causing the quakes?" Daniel said. "They must have started recently."

"The locals we spoke to yesterday mentioned that the Goa'uld Kali was here on Kashi about a month ago. There had been several huge explosions, each causing the ground to shake and craters and cracks to form," Sam reminded them.

"Weapons tests, most likely," Teal'c said. "She is battling Anubis, and is losing badly."

Sam nodded. "So she needs better weapons. Makes sense."

"Could she be back?" Daniel asked, worried.

"She hasn't been seen recently, so it's more likely the explosions caused some sort of instability along natural fault lines. That could lead to the quakes we're seeing now," Sam suggested.

"Could there be more?" O'Neill asked. "Quakes, I mean."

"No way to know, but there could certainly be aftershocks for days to come."

O'Neill nodded. "Okay, then let's get the Hell out of here." He looked around the presumed laboratory. "Looks like there's something that might be a door back there."

"Wait... we should check out this place first. It doesn't look like any culture we've come across before," Daniel said. He looked eagerly at the alien laboratory, seemingly having forgotten his injuries.

"_Now_!?" O'Neill exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief. "Most of us are wounded for God's sake! There could be another quake _any_ time!"

"We can probably come back and study it later?" Sam suggested. "When the seismic activity has quieted down again, I mean."

O'Neill rolled his eyes at Sam and Daniel. "We're leaving. _Now_!" He began walked without waiting for a response, and the others followed.

"There is no obvious way to open the door," Teal'c observed, when he had studied it for a few moments.

"Let's check around it," Sam said. "Maybe there's a button, or a special place you're supposed to press."

They began searching the door and the area immediately surrounding it.

"Perhaps it's opened from one of the control panels?" Daniel suggested, looking at the closest one. He swiped his right hand over the smooth surface, wiping away the dust that had settled. The panel lighted up with a humming sound. "Whoa!"

"_Daniel_!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"I... I don't think it did anything..." Daniel said, looking nervously at the panel.

"It lit up like a damn Christmas tree!" O'Neill pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess..." Daniel eyed the control panel unhappily.

"Well, since we haven't found any other way to open the door, we're going to have to try something else," Sam said. "Maybe it's supposed to just open when you walk up to it, and right now it's locked?"

"Okay, how do we unlock it, then?" O'Neill asked.

"Maybe that can be done from the panel?" Sam suggested. She stepped over to it.

"Just be careful!" O'Neill warned.

"I'm _always_ careful, sir."

"Hah," O'Neill snorted, but let her examine the panel without any further comments.

"Daniel... do these markings make any sense to you?" Sam asked after a while. "I'm fairly sure this one is on and off..." She touched a spot on the left side of the smooth surface, and the lights on the panel went out, then came back on. "However, that's all I can think of. I have _no_ idea what _any_ of the rest of the markings mean!"

Daniel went to take a closer look. "You know, now when I look at it again... those glyphs or markings or whatever, they kind of resemble Furling a bit.

"Furling?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... but it's not _quite_ the same. An offshoot, maybe. _Interesting_."

"Okay, can you read it?" O'Neill wanted to know.

"No. I mean, I only understand a few words in regular Furling. This... I have no idea... _wait_... maybe..." He shook his head. "No, it doesn't make any sense."

"What do you _think_ it says?" O'Neill asked, patiently.

"Well, I guess it _could_ say... 'your life will never be the same', but that doesn't exactly make any sense."

"You're right, it doesn't," O'Neill told him.

"The labels for the buttons, or whatever they are, they look like... wait, that one may work..." He stretched out his hand and touched a red spot with a glyph beside it.

Before any of them could react, a shimmering force fields sprang up around them. The area outside suddenly looked distorted and almost seemed as if it flashed for a moment.

"Daniel, _dammit_!" O'Neill exclaimed. "Don't just hit random buttons!"

"I'm not. It said 'portal' or 'door'... or I guess it could have meant 'activate'," Daniel said sheepishly. "Anyway..." He touched the same button again, and after a moment the force fields lowered again. "Now try the door again."

"Ah, you think it might have cycled the seal of the room and that it might trigger the lock on the door." Sam nodded. "Not a bad idea. Maybe you just rebooted the system." She stepped over to the door again, and it opened with a swooshing sound. "It worked!"

O'Neill grinned. "Great work, guys!"

They walked out the door and found themselves in a corridor. There were several doors along the sides, but they did not have time to check them out, because suddenly another quake shook the place, much stronger than any of the previous ones.

Something that resembled a ring transporter beckoned up ahead. "Move it people! Let's get out of here!" O'Neill urged.

They ran as fast as they could to the ring transporter, which fortunately turned out to operate the same way as the standard ones used by the Goa'uld, despite the superficial differences. The last they saw as the transportation rings wooshed them away, was the corridor collapsing.

The rings deposited them on the still shaking surface. Everything was moving and shifting, and they could barely keep their balance as they fled the chasm that opened when the underground facility crumbled under the stresses from the quake.

They made it to safe ground and lay there, panting, looking at the devastation the quake had caused.

"It's gone!" Daniel exclaimed, sounding devastated.

"Just be happy we're not gone with it!" O'Neill remarked. "Let's get back home before there are more aftershocks!"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" O'Neill asked.<p>

"They're not accepting my iris-code," Sam said, typing the sequence into the GDO again. "_Damn_!"

"Why would that be? We haven't been gone long enough for them to lock us out!" Daniel pointed out.

"How long were we unconscious after the fall?" O'Neill asked.

"A few minutes, it can't have been more than that," Sam said. She frowned. "_Something_ must have happened at the SGC."

"The Stargate connected," Teal'c pointed out.

"That's a good sign, right?" O'Neill said.

"Yes, I agree. The Stargate is there and it is not buried." Sam sighed. "Anyone got a radio?"

"No, I lost all my gear in the fall, except for my sidearm," Daniel said.

"Nope, sorry," O'Neill said.

"Nor do I," Teal'c told her.

"Crap. Okay, we're going to the alpha site, then," O'Neill decided.

* * *

><p>"What <em>happened<em> here?" Daniel exclaimed, staring at the ruins.

"It would seem there has been an attack. The damage appears to be from both bombardments and staff weapons fire," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, but _when_!" Sam stared at the devastation, shock and disbelief on her face.

"Shouldn't it take months - or _years_ for that much grass and weeds to grow over the place?" O'Neill said, his expression mirroring that of his team mates. "Okay, what's going _on _here?" he demanded. "Any ideas?"

"Could we have been unconscious for much longer than we believe?" Daniel wondered.

"No, as Colonel O'Neill just said, it would take many months or even years for this place to get so overgrown. The attack must have happened long ago. Which doesn't make any sense, I know," Sam said.

"Maybe some alien has captured us and is messing with our heads?" O'Neill suggested. "Like the Goa'uld who owns the planet we were on? Is on?"

"Kali is not known to employ trickery of this kind," Teal'c said.

O'Neill nodded. "Okay. Carter?"

"I... have no good explanation right now," Sam said slowly.

"But you've got _some_ idea."

"Maybe." She shook her head. "No, that's even crazier. Listen, we need to find a way to get back to Earth if we're to figure this out."

"Sounds good to me." O'Neill turned on his heel.

"Okay, let's start by dialling Earth's Stargate again. Maybe whatever problem stopped them from acknowledging my GDO has been fixed," Sam said, hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Any other ideas?" O'Neill asked when they had tried - and failed - to contact Earth.<p>

"We could contact the Tok'ra, or Bra'tac, and borrow a GDO. Even if that one isn't recognized either, at least we can probably get an explanation," Sam suggested.

"Couldn't we just find a ship? I'd rather not have to explain our predicament to anyone else - when we don't know what has happened," O'Neill said.

"Possibly..." Sam thought it over. "The teltac we used to save Earth from the meteor is still on Earth, so that one is out. I _think_ my dad mentioned the Tok'ra having one on Meira... that's P2X-479."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" O'Neill said.

* * *

><p>"Do you know of somewhere <em>else<em> we can find a ship? Teal'c? Carter?" O'Neill asked, when they had been to the planet Meira and not found a ship anywhere near the Stargate.

"I am afraid I do not, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Carter?" O'Neill repeated, when his second in command did not answer and seemed far away in thought.

"Sorry, sir. Actually... I may have an idea... I suddenly remembered something. Jolinar hid a ship during her flight from the ashrak. Before she took Quinta as host. I doubt anyone else knows about it, so it should still be there. Unless it was found later..." Sam frowned.

"That's great!" O'Neill looked closely at her. "Yet _something_ bothers you?"

Sam sighed. "It's probably nothing. The teltac should still be there. It's just... me trying to figure out what's happened." She indicated the overgrown ruins that once were the alpha site.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Okay, what do you think happened?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but I think... that something in that alien lab transported us to the future." Sam looked more than a bit sheepish. "That we were _somehow_ kept in stasis while it happened."

"The _future_?" O'Neill shrugged, then winced as his shoulder pained him. "I guess I can see what you mean. That would explain this place."

"Didn't you conclude nothing had happened?" Daniel wondered.

"I may have been wrong," Sam admitted.

"Wouldn't the quake have been long over when we got out of stasis, though?" Daniel pointed out.

Sam nodded. "Yes, and that's what bothered me about it at first, but then I thought about it some more. What if the stasis field somehow affected a larger area than we thought - so the effects of the tremors didn't hit until the stasis field was turned off?"

"That's possible, I suppose," Daniel agreed.

"It could also explain why we're not getting a confirmation on the iris codes. They're long since recalled, and they may even be using another system," Sam said.

"Okay, assuming you're right, Carter. How far into the future do you think we've travelled?" O'Neill asked.

"At least a year or two. Maybe more. There's no way to know until we can contact Stargate Command - or maybe the Tok'ra or Bra'tac."

"Okay. Well, while this is troubling, of course, it could mean that there's no problem at Stargate Command, at least." O'Neill decided. "Carter - lead the way to wherever you think Jolinar hid that ship."


	2. Chapter 2

It took some searching, but eventually they actually found the ship - a somewhat battered teltac. It flew without problem, though, and Jolinar had only hid it because she had not dared flying directly back to the Tok'ra, with an ashrak after her.

After three very long days, they were finally approaching Earth.

"This thing has got cloak, right?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes. It does," Sam assured him. She checked the readings. "We should be able to land in twenty minutes... wait, I'm getting something on the scanners..."

"What?"

"Ships... a ha'tak, a couple alkesh'es, and some teltacs!" Sam exclaimed, disbelief in her voice. "Activating the cloak!"

"_What_?" O'Neill repeated. "How many? Are they attacking?"

"Did they see us?" Daniel wondered.

"No, I don't think so... and they're not attacking. They're just... in orbit."

"If this is indeed the future, perhaps this is a fleet belonging to the Tau'ri?" Teal'c suggested.

"I don't think so..." Sam said, looking at the reading. "Heru'ur?"

Teal'c studied the symbol on the display. "Indeed."

"_Crap_! Why did he _have_ to attack just when we arrive?" O'Neill complained.

"Colonel, as I said, they're _not_ attacking. They're just... _sitting _there."

"There would be more ha'taks and alkesh'es if the were. Heru'ur has many ships," Teal'c said.

Sam frowned as she checked more readings. "Another thing... I'm not picking up any radio transmissions. There should be a constant background noise of it, as close as we are, and there just isn't!"

As they came closer to the planet and entered into an orbit - keeping their distance to the Goa'uld ships - they noticed there was much less light than what was normal on the night side of the planet.

"What's going _on_ down there?" Daniel wondered.

By now Sam had run several scans. "The planet has been bombarded," she told them in a flat voice. "It's occupied by the Goa'uld. There's a ha'tak sitting on top of Cheyenne Mountain - and in several other places."

They were all silent for a long time, studying the images from the teltac's scanners.

"What now?" Daniel said at last.

"We're going down there to see what has happened, to gather intel," O'Neill decided.

"Are you _crazy_?" Daniel exclaimed.

"As Major Carter pointed out, the planet is now under Goa'uld control. It will be very dangerous," Teal'c reminded them.

"It's not like we've got a lot of other options, right? If the Goa'uld has taken Earth, I want to at _least_ know how it happened!" O'Neill said.

* * *

><p>They had set the teltac down in Pike National Forest near Colorado Springs, since that was where the Stargate was still located. They did not dare land closer, and instead opted for a walk of about twenty kilometers. It was a good thing the three day long trip had given them time to rest and heal up, so their injuries were now mostly gone.<p>

"You think this is where the Goa'uld stays?" O'Neill asked, when they walked to Colorado Springs. "Heru'ur, I mean."

"Depending on how long ago the planet was conquered." Sam grimaced. "I doubt Heru'ur would be here himself. Maybe from time to time, but I wouldn't think Earth would be his first choice."

"On the contrary. Since it is the first world, it is a great price. Heru'ur may well have made it his home," Teal'c said.

"_Here_? In Colorado Springs?" Daniel wondered.

"Heru'ur is famous for his expensive tastes. His palace on his homeworld Dashur is said to be made entirely of marble, gemstones, and gold," Teal'c told them.

"Then he's not staying in Colorado Springs! Maybe some old royal palace somewhere," Daniel said. "The Palace of Versaille or the Winter Palace, perhaps."

"I'm sure the snakehead found something he liked _somewhere_!" O'Neill grumbled. "But as long as he's not here, I don't care about him at the moment."

"Since the Stargate is here in Colorado Springs, he will no doubt have a vassal here. In fact, he likely has several, on a planet with as many slaves as this one," Teal'c told them. He hesitated. "I apologize, but that is what the humans of this world has become."

O'Neill sighed. "I know, Teal'c. Doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when they finally reached the outskirts of Colorado Springs. The city was completely dark, with no street lights. None of the houses had any light visible either, so either everyone was in bed, or they had pulled the curtains and only had candle lights or similar. Most likely it was both.<p>

The dark, deserted streets were eerie, as were the signs of decay everywhere, the badly kept houses and gardens, and the roads were grass had started to grow. All signs of a modern civilization deteriorating.

Here and there were sign of battle damage, but there was not much of it in this part of the city.

"This is depressing," Daniel observed morosely.

"Agreed," Sam said. "Listen, we need different clothing if we're to avoid being discovered." She turned to look at Teal'c, who was wearing a bandana in order to hide his forehead tattoo.

"Right. This stuff identifies us as Air Force - or at least Earth military, and I'm guessing the Goa'uld won't like that," O'Neill said.

"They will assume we are in opposition to their rule and capture us, interrogate us, and torture us to death. Most likely more than once," Teal'c informed him.

O'Neill grimaced. "Okay, I didn't need to be reminded. Different clothing is first order of business, then. I think there's a clothing store a few streets from here, that we can raid."

"It's doubtful there's still anything left over in any store, don't you think?" Sam said.

O'Neill nodded slowly. "Yes, if we're far into the future and the Goa'uld subjugated Earth a long time ago, but we don't _know _that, do we? It could be just, oh, a year ago? Couldn't it?"

"A bit more I think, but yes, I'll agree it doesn't look like it was many years ago. For one thing, the roads aren't overgrown enough."

"Couldn't we go see some of the people we know here in Colorado Springs?" Daniel suggested. "That would be an easy way to get information."

"We could, and we're going to, but I don't want to endanger anyone more than necessary, so let's find some clothes first and see if we can't blend in a little better," O'Neill said.

* * *

><p>It had taken longer than expected to find some clothes. Not just because the first store has been empty and clearly plundered, but also because as they soon learned, Jaffa guards were patrolling the streets.<p>

And so the eastern sky was beginning to lighten when they were finally ready to seek out any of their former co workers.

"I really wish we'd been able to find a newspaper or something, so we could figure out _when_ this is," Daniel observed.

"What use would that have been? There won't have been newspaper produced since the Goa'uld came," O'Neill pointed out.

"True, but if we're assuming it's only been a few years since they arrived, then a newspaper printed just before that would help us," Daniel said.

"We'll know soon enough," O'Neill told him. "Ferretti's apartment is on this street, and if anyone can help us, it's him."

"Well, it was May 2nd 2002 when the quake hit back on the planet Kashi," Sam said. "Looks like it's about the same time of year here, actually."

"Well, maybe that damn timetravel device only works in whole years, or something." O'Neill shrugged, then winced a little. His shoulder still hurt somewhat.

They walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Why would it use Earth years? It was made by aliens - and not Goa'uld or someone for whom Earth might hold a special meaning," Sam pointed out.

O'Neill knocked on the door to Ferretti's apartment. Then, when no one appeared quickly, he knocked harder. A few moments later the door was ripped open and Ferretti stared at them with an expression that could only be described as terrified. It quickly changed to one of surprise, even shock.

The members of SG-1 in turn stared at Ferretti. He looked mostly like himself, but he was a lot thinner, and he was wearing worn and patched clothing.

"Did we wake you? Sorry about that. Can we come in?" O'Neill said.

Ferretti slowly shook his head. "How are you alive? I mean... yeah, yeah, of course you can come in." He stepped aside with a sheepish look. "I thought you were Jaffa. I'm relieved that's not the case." He smiled at Teal'c. "Present company excluded, of course."

Teal'c inclined his head to Ferretti. "I understand."

After closing the door after them, Ferretti turned to his guests. "I have _no_ idea how you guys can be alive, but you're very welcome. Do you want breakfast?"

"That would be great, we've walked pretty far," O'Neill said. "So, you thought we were dead. Can't say I'm surprised."

"From what they told me, there was _no_ way you guys could have made it!" Ferretti said, leading them to his kitchen. "I should have realized SG-1 couldn't be killed off just like that!" He smiled. "Oh, I don't have any coffee. I hope herb tea works? That's all I can get."

Sam and Daniel both wrinkled their noses at the same time, making O'Neill laugh.

"We'll live," O'Neill said, sitting down on a chair.

"How long have we been gone?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, what's the date?" O'Neill asked. "And year."

Ferretti gave them a strange look. "Don't you know? Where have you been?" He shook his head. "You've been gone for almost two years. It's May 6th, 2002 now."

"Uh... _2002_?" Daniel asked.

"That _can't_ be true!" Sam insisted. "You mean we've only been gone for 4 days?"

"So - we're gone for a few days, and Earth gets conquered by the Goa'uld?" O'Neill asked.

"4 _days_? No, you've been gone since... mid-July, 2000!" Ferretti told them.

"_What_?!" The members of SG-1 all exclaimed, staring at him.

"Carter! Do you have an explanation?" O'Neill asked.

Sam was silent for a long time, then she groaned. "Of _course_! Not _timetravel_! The device must have changed the _timeline_!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Ferretti said.

"How could it change the timeline?" Daniel wondered, disbelieving.

"I have no idea, but you _did_ say there was a text about 'your life will never be the same'. Maybe it meant that your past would change?" Sam suggested. "And it does fit with all of this - the Goa'uld attacking, us supposedly being dead..."

"I suppose it could have meant that, yeah, but couldn't it have sent us to an alternate reality instead? I mean, like when I visited that other reality, Daniel said.

Sam nodded. "It could, there is no way to know, actually, since the effect would be the same. In fact, this _is_ an alternate universe that was created when the timeline was changed."

"This is giving me a headache, but _suppose_ I believe this - why aren't _we_ changed? Or dead?" O'Neill asked.

"There was a forcefield springing up around us, remember? That was probably a stasis field or something, protecting us, Sam speculated.

O'Neill groaned. "Why would anyone _make_ something like that? A machine to change the timeline?"

"Maybe to change something in the past that they didn't like?" Daniel suggested.

"Perhaps their people was losing a war," Teal'c said.

"Regardless of the reason, it's _highly_ dangerous and irresponsible!" Sam said, an almost offended look on her face.

"Okay, listen, I'm going to make that breakfast, and then we'll all sit down and talk!" Ferretti insisted. "You're driving me crazy!"

"Good idea - we'd like some information too. We don't know anything about what's happened here for the last almost two years!" O'Neill said, unhappily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so we didn't make it out in time when Apophis's new mothership blew, right?" O'Neill said. "That's what happened?"

Ferretti nodded. "Yes."

"The Atanik armbands had stopped working, and we almost didn't make it in the old timeline either," Sam reminded him.

Daniel nodded. "So, here, this time, the explosion killed us?"

"Exactly," Ferretti said.

"Since I was then not present when she arrived, Shau'nac did not manage to convince the SGC to contact the Tok'ra about a host, and Tanith did not take Hebron." Teal'c said. "He, in fact, did not get _any_ host. Was that not correct?" He turned to Ferretti.

"It was, yes."

"Do you know what became of Shau'nac?"

"I'm sorry, no, I don't," Ferretti said.

Teal'c nodded. "Regardless. Without Tanith, Apophis made different choices."

"He should have made _better_ choices - Tanith was fed misinformation by the Tok'ra," O'Neill reminded him.

"It's impossible to speculate - maybe Apophis made better choices, maybe not. In any case, there was a different outcome. Somehow Apophis and Heru'ur made peace - and much earlier than the attempt they made in the old timeline. They divided this part of the Galaxy, and Heru'ur got Earth," Sam said. "Right?"

"Yes, we learned about the agreement, and then it took maybe a few months, then Heru'ur attacked. That was... almost eighteen months ago now." Ferretti said, a somber look on his face. "Hundreds of millions were killed in the first few days. Some with poison gas, some with what we think was a disease spread by nanites - which have since become inert - and some by regular bombardments. After that he landed Jaffa troops. _Lots_ of them. We didn't have a chance. Heru'ur stayed here in Colorado Springs for the first while, and he had everyone who had a connection to Stargate Command hunted down, captured, and killed. A few of us managed to hide, and some escaped to other parts of the country. Doctor Fraiser escaped with Cassandra, for instance."

"That's good to know." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, it is," Daniel agreed, looking relieved.

"Heru'ur is here in Colorado Springs?" Teal'c asked,

"No, not any longer. After some months he assigned a vassal to rule in his place. Her name's Anuket, and I'm told she's got a number of underlings taking care of whatever it is they want done here - gathering slaves and such. I have _no_ idea if Heru'ur himself is even on the planet anymore or not! Nor do I care!" Ferretti spat.

The others were silent for a long time, not sure what to say.

"Previously, Anuket was a fairly minor Goa'uld, in the service of Heru'ur," Teal'c said. "She is known as his treasurer - and for the zealousness with which she carries out the task of making sure _everyone_ pays as much as possible to Heru'ur."

"That sounds about right." Ferretti grimaced. "Her Jaffa sure bled everyone dry, and then there were the forced labour..."

O'Neill slapped his back. "I'm sorry you've had such a hard time here."

"So she's the one in charge of Colorado Springs? Guarding the Stargate, I mean," Sam asked.

"They don't exactly share their plans with us," Ferretti said. "However, Captain Griff's sister Tasha - you know, the hot one, ?" He smiled at O'Neill, who grinned back. "That one - she was 'hired' as one of Anuket's maids, so we got some info that way. It would seem Anuket felt there wasn't any places around here that was good enough for her. She found a palace somewhere in Europe and set up her court there, leaving some underling in charge of the Stargate. I don't know anyone working for him, so I couldn't tell you much aside from his name, but I _can_ say that I prefer him to both Heru'ur and Anuket!"

"How come?" Daniel asked.

"Well, somehow he doesn't seem as cruel, or as interested in working people to death. At least it seems that way, but I guess he could also just be more lazy. As long as we meet the production quota and there is no open rebellion, he leaves us alone. I'd say that's a fair share better than the others!"

"What is his name?" Teal'c wondered.

"Alim."

Teal'c shook his head. "I have not heard of him."

"But you haven't heard of every minor Goa'uld, have you?" O'Neill asked.

"No, he could easily be a minor System Lord, even." Teal'c said.

"I remember Dad telling me that while there are only dozens of System Lords, there are more than a hundred minor System Lords, ruling only one or two systems. Then there are further thousands of minor Goa'uld, working for others, without any domain of their own," Sam reminded them.

"So we don't know anything about him. Too bad, it could be useful." O'Neill looked thoughtful. "For later, I mean."

"What's your plan?" Ferretti sighed. "Jack, you can forget about trying to take Earth back. It's not just a small group of Jaffa here and there - the planet is completely subjugated. So many people were killed, and those that are left are too afraid, or too weak to fight back. I'm afraid we've lost this time." He looked despondent.

"I'm not prepared to accept that! I'm not just giving up! There must be something we can do!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Uh, what about the Asgard? They can't just have agreed to this!" Daniel pointed out.

"The protected planets treaty," Teal'c said.

O'Neill nodded. "Right, what about that?"

"Maybe that never included Earth in this timeline? I mean, we don't know how far back the timeline was changed," Daniel said.

"Probably no further back than mid-July 2000, when we blew up Apophis's new mothership," Sam said. "Earth was included in the protected planets treaty a year before that."

Ferretti nodded. "It was the same here, and we did contact the Asgard when we learned Heru'ur was going to attack Earth. However, it took a long time before the Asgard responded, and when they did, it turned out the war against the Replicators was going badly. Nevertheless, the Asgard called a meeting and tried to threaten the Goa'uld to follow the treaty. Unfortunately, somehow the discussion between Thor and General Hammond had been recorded and was leaked. The Goa'uld got their hands on it and now knew the Asgard did not have the resources to protect anyone in the Milky Way."

O'Neill groaned. "The Goa'uld called their bluff!"

"Yes," Ferretti confirmed.

"Who was responsible for the leak?" O'Neill asked.

"Someone from the NID, working for Kinsey. The irony was that they wanted to use the info to force us to stop using the Stargate because it was too dangerous." Ferretti rolled his eyes.

"Damn Kinsey! If I get my hands on him I'm going to..."

"He's dead. Heru'ur killed him along with most other Earth leaders." Ferretti looked up as a pendulum clock on the wall started chiming. "7 o'clock. I have to hurry now or I will be late. They've got us all working in farms, or logging, or building. Well, there's also mining - over at Lake City and near Boulder." He sighed. "We're damn slaves, is what we are, all of us."

"Aren't there any resistance?" O'Neill asked.

"Yeah, there's been some, but not a lot. At least not recently. Heru'ur, and later Anuket were pretty brutal. I think most people are just laying low and trying to survive right now." O'Neill nodded. "I guess I understand. Can we stay here? Just for now, I mean."

"Sure, and it's better you don't go outside. Lots of Jaffa about."

"Okay, we'll talk more tonight."

* * *

><p>"What do you intend to do, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, when Ferretti had left.<p>

"Well, get some rest, first. Then, tonight we should start to gather as much intel as we can. I'll be damned if I'm just going to let the Goa'uld keep Earth without at least trying to do something!"

"We should attempt to contact the Tok'ra. They may have some information we can use," Sam said.

O'Neill snorted. "Right. I'm sure they'll be happy to help!"

"Why wouldn't they? It's not in their interest to have the Goa'uld own a planet with that many slaves and resources," Sam pointed out.

O'Neill sighed, then shrugged. "I suppose not."

"We don't know what has happened. If the large Tok'ra base on Revanna was bombed in this timeline too, the Tok'ra could be on the run," Daniel said.

"That's possible, but it's equally possible that event hasn't happened here. If nothing else, the Goa'uld doesn't have to fear the Tok'ra and Earth working together. The Tok'ra may be stronger in this timeline," Sam pointed out.

"Well, we won't learn anything from speculating. Let's get some sleep," O'Neill decided.

* * *

><p>Ferretti had returned fairly late in the evening, exhausted from a hard day's work in the fields. He was so tired he did not even make any jokes about the food O'Neill had cooked for them all.<p>

After spending a couple hours discussing the situation, Ferretti promised to make a list of all the people from Stargate Command that he knews was still living nearby. He was still not quite as enthusiastic about a resistance as O'Neill was, but he was starting to warm to the idea, and was willing to help.

He then went to bed, while SG-1 went out to do some recognossaincing. In particular, they would be checking out a place that Ferretti had noticed and thought might contain something important.

* * *

><p>"Ferretti mentioned that this place is always heavily guarded, and that it regularly gets supplies from an alkesh that rings stuff down. Lately, there's also been some activity around it, with large groups of people arriving," O'Neill whispered when they were hiding in the bushes outside a large building. "I vote we take a look at what's inside it."<p>

"He was certainly right about it being heavily guarded. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Daniel said, keeping his voice down as well.

"Weapon's check?" O'Neill asked.

"I only got my sidearm," Daniel said.

"One zat," Sam added.

"I have a zat'nik'tel, as well as my P90. I have little ammunition for it, though," Teal'c told him.

"Okay, I've got my sidearm too, so we're... somewhat armed, at least," O'Neill said.

"We will not be able to succeed in a frontal assault. Perhaps we should examine the options from the other side?" Teal'c suggested.

"My thoughts exactly. Come on." O'Neill snuck ahead, and the others followed.

* * *

><p>"I believe that would be the best place for our attack," Teal'c said, keeping his voice down. He pointed to an entrance in the building before them.<p>

They were standing on a small hill hidden among trees, near the building Ferretti had suggested they check out.

"I agree," O'Neill whispered, standing on toes to look over the wall. "That door is only lightly guarded, and the shed blocks the sight from the Jaffa on the front, and the Jaffa at the back entrance are hidden behind trees and bushes. "Yes, that could work."

"There's also no door in the wall." Daniel complained. "And the entrance is just a backdoor for those working in the building who want to go out and get some air, probably."

"We can get over it," O'Neill said, confidently.

"We need some kind of diversion, don't you think? Even if the entrance isn't as heavily guarded as the two others, there is two guards, and probably some inside. We'll never be able to take out those Jaffa without alerting the others," Sam pointed out.

O'Neill nodded. "Right. I was thinking of the wooden house we passed on the way here. The roof had fallen in, and clearly no one lived there. If we set it on fire, it's close enough that the Jaffa will worry this warehouse might catch fire too, and if what's inside it is as valuable as we think, they'll have to put out the fire quickly."

"Even if we do get most of the Jaffa away, we need to scale the wall around the compound first - and the door is probably locked too." Daniel looked up at the sky and the thin sliver of moon that threw a weak ghostly light over the place. "Well be seen."

"The moon sets in about half an hour. If we wait until then, it will be almost completely dark," Sam suggested.

"There's probably no one around the ruin that we're going to burn, so let's get started on that," O'Neill decided.

* * *

><p>"Perfect!" O'Neill grinned. "It's really burning now! It can't be long before the Jaffa sees it. Let's get out of here!"<p>

They hurried back towards the warehouse, and the relative safety of the small group of trees and bushes that stood along part of the side of the wall around the compound. They had only gotten halfway there when they heard shouts. The Jaffa had discovered the fire.

Fortunately, the Jaffa did not see them, as they crouched down behind the wall, just at the corner. If the Jaffa had turned and looked, they would almost certainly have seen SG-1, but the fire held their complete attention.

"That was close!" Daniel whispered.

"Too close," O'Neill agreed, keeping his voice down. "Come on."

The moved as fast as they could, while still taking care to not make much noise. Soon they were back among the trees.

"It's really pretty high. Sure we can't get in through one of the two entrances?" Daniel wondered, looking at the wall before them.

"No, there are still a couple Jaffa guarding each of those, but there aren't enough to go frequent rounds, or to guard the back door here," O'Neill said.

"Anyone wishing to enter or leave through that door would normally come through the large ports in the wall. The Jaffa will not expect anyone to crawl over the wall," Teal'c pointed out.

"My arm is still sore," Daniel grumbled.

"So is my shoulder, I'm not complaining! Do you want to wait out here?" O'Neill asked.

"No," Daniel decided. "I guess I can do this."

Sam jumped up and grabbed hold of the top edge of the wall, then pulled herself up. "It's pitch dark down there." She sighed and let herself slide over the wall, hoping she would not land in a thorn bush. She landed safely, on thankfully flat ground. She listened for a moment. "All clear. The ground is flat and good."

The others followed, and soon they were all over the wall.

"It's a bit higher on this side," Daniel remarked. "It'll be difficult to get back out."

"That's a problem for later. Did you bring the lock-picking tools, Carter?" O'Neill asked.

She smiled, fishing them out of her pocket. "Of course." She set to work. and it was a surprisingly short time later that the door was unlocked. "Piece of cake!"

"Nice work, Carter," O'Neill said, walking in ahead of the others. It was very dark, and he turned on a flashlight.

They stood in a corridor with doors on either side, and one at the end.

Daniel pressed down the handle of the first one on the right. "It's not locked."

O'Neill shrugged. "Great. Let's check it out. Teal'c you're with me. We're taking the two nearest doors. Carter, Daniel - take the two next. Then we can do the last one at the end together."

* * *

><p>They soon found that none of the doors were locked. Apparently the Goa'uld assumed the wall and the locked outer doors - and the Jaffa guards - were enough.<p>

"Okay, one room contains Jaffa armor, another one is full of weapons - zats, staff weapons, grenades, you name it," O'Neill said. "This could be very useful if we're starting a resistance."

"It will not be easy to remove the weapons without being discovered," Teal'c pointed out.

"We'll figure something out. Carter? Daniel? What did you find?"

"One room seems to be general storage. Clothes and stuff," Daniel said.

"The other one looks like a lab, or maybe it belongs to a healer. I'm not sure, but something in there gives me a bad feeling," Sam added. She frowned. "Something I can't quite remember - from Jolinar."

"Okay, we'll worry about that later. Come, let's make sure everyone has a zat and a couple grenades. It's too bad we can't take a staff weapon each," O'Neill said.

"Yeah, we can't really hide them if we meet a Jaffa patrol!" Daniel observed.

They grabbed the weapons and then returned to the corridor.

"Let's see what's behind door number five," O'Neill said. He opened the door a crack.

"Wait!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. "I sense an energy signature. Several, actually!"

"From a symbiote?" O'Neill asked.

"Jaffa!" Teal'c guessed.

They all raised their weapons and listened quietly for several moments. When nothing happened, they began to relax.

"Are you sure, Carter?" O'Neill asked.

Sam nodded. "I am." She took a hesitant step forward, into the room. The light came on instantly.

"Crap!" O'Neill exclaimed. "That's going to alert the Jaffa..." Then he saw the same as all the others. "What the Hell!"

"Not Jaffa - symbiotes in tanks - lots and lots of them!" Sam said, staring at the young Goa'uld, many of which had turned to look at the newcomers and were now making squealing sounds.

"They are very far from being ready to take a host," Teal'c said.

"Well, let's not tempt fate! Remember Kawalsky," O'Neill said, unhappily.

"We should leave immediately, before the Jaffa..." Teal'c began, but was interrupted when the door at the other end of the large room was opened and a Jaffa entered.

"Run!" O'Neill shouted.

They hurried back the way they had come, and made it outside. It was still completely dark, which might just be what would save them. They could hear the Jaffa behind them, and there were also sounds of someone approaching along the path that ran along the inside of the wall.

Running and then leaping, Sam just managed to jump high enough to get hold of the wall and pull herself up. Teal'c quickly helped Daniel up, then followed, remaining at the top of the wall.

"Do you need assistance, O'Neill?"

"No, I think I'm good..." O'Neill said, just as he jumped. He got hold of the edge of the wall, but then one of his hands slipped.

"Here, O'Neill!" Teal'c grabbed hold of him immediately, and almost effortlessly pulled him up enough that he could drag himself up on the wall, and slide down on the other side.

All of them had successfully scaled the wall.

"Move, run!" O'Neill urged, as soon as his feet hit the ground.

None of them needed the incitement. Hearing the Jaffa behind them, not very far away, they ran as fast as they could through the trees, across the thankfully empty street, and in among the smaller streets and alleys of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think we're safe in here - for now," O'Neill said, glancing worriedly out through the broken window of the abandoned building they were hiding in.

The place had probably been some sort of small factory, and the room they were in was dark and dusty, and littered with parts from broken machinery.

"Any suggestions to where we can go? Back to Ferretti?" Daniel wondered.

O'Neill shook his head. "No, we can't risk him being captured."

"Correct. He has knowledge of the current whereabout of many of the remaining people from Stargate Command. It would be most unfortunate if they were to fall into Goa'uld hands," Teal'c said.

"Well, that too." O'Neill sighed.

"I did not mean to imply I did not care about Major Ferretti."

"I know, Teal'c." O'Neill sat down with his back against the wall that separated the large room from a smaller inner room, which had clearly served as an office. "Any idea about the symbiotes back at the warehouse? Why do you think they were there?"

"Maybe they'll make some people hosts, to control them," Daniel suggested, shuddering.

Sam shook her head. "I don't think so. As Teal'c said, they were far too young."

"They are only suitable for implantation at that age," Teal'c said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "That's my thought too. It fits with that device we found. Remember? The one I said I had bad feelings about."

"It's for making Jaffa?" O'Neill asked, a faint horror in his voice.

"I think so, yes," Sam confirmed.

"That fits with the armor and weapons we found." Daniel said.

"Damn bastards!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"I agree, that is a likely explanation," Teal'c said.

"Why would they do that? Don't they have enough Jaffa?" Daniel asked.

"Holding a planet like Earth probably takes up a pretty big chunk of Heru'ur's forces, don't you think, Teal'c?" O'Neill said.

"Yes, most of them, probably. He may very well need more to hold the rest of his empire."

"Earth is an almost unlimited source of manpower for him, if he can just turn humans into Jaffa," Daniel said.

"Yeah, but I doubt very many of them will be loyal to him - or in good enough shape, for that matter," O'Neill observed.

"There's always mercenaries, and people who are ready to jump at this for a chance of a better life. As long he doesn't use them on Earth, there may not be any problems," Sam said.

"Right, while Jaffa are still slaves, they're at least a bit higher on the scale than humans, aren't they?" Daniel asked.

"That is correct," Teal'c admitted. He listened. Someone is approaching outside."

"I hear them. Be quiet, guys!" O'Neill whispered.

They all fell silent, and waited in the darkness for several minutes, while they could hear Jaffa walk around outside, now and then shouting orders. Suddenly, the door to the building was ripped open, and a Jaffa entered, shining a light into the room.

The light fell directly on SG-1.

"Kree, human slaves!" the Jaffa shouted.

Several more Jaffa entered. Teal'c fired at them, followed by the others, but seconds later there was an explosion and they all fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes to darkness. "I really hate stun grenades!"<p>

"Amen to that," O'Neill said, wincing as he sat up. "I wonder where we are?"

"Most likely in a Goa'uld holding cell," Teal'c offered.

"Meaning we're doomed," Daniel said. "No one's going to come for us. Ever."

"Relax, Daniel. We've been in worse situations," O'Neill insisted.

"When?" Daniel asked.

"I do not believe so, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "In addition, the fact that I am carrying the mark of Apophis may bring further risk to us."

"Thanks for the note of cheer," O'Neill grumbled.

"Well, my eyesight is starting to return, at least. The world is grey now instead of black," Sam said.

"Mine as well," Teal'c agreed.

"That's good. First one that gets their sight back start looking for a way out. One way or another, we are getting out of this alive!" O'Neill insisted.

* * *

><p>"I'm not able to open the electronic lock from this side. I'm sorry," Sam said, looking defeated.<p>

"I can find no faults with any part of the doors. Regrettably," Teal'c added.

They heard noise from outside, and Sam and Teal'c stepped back as the large doors opened. A group of Jaffa stood outside, and one of them entered the cell. He had a silver mark on his forehead, identifying him as a Second Prime. The symbol was easily recognizable as being Heru'ur's.

"Kree, human slaves. You will come with us, and meet your god, Lord Alim!" the Second Prime proclaimed.

"Yeah, you know, if it's okay with you, I'd rather wait. I didn't get enough sleep tonight and..." O'Neill began.

"Kree! Ha'shak! How dare you disobey me?" the Jaffa spat, furious, and grabbed hold of O'Neill, pulling him up from the bench and giving him a hard push towards the other guards.

Some of the other Jaffa stepped into the cell and pulled Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c with them as well, and soon all the members of SG-1 were being forced to hurry through the corridors to meet the Goa'uld Lord in charge of the place.

"It looks like we're on a ha'tak," Sam observed.

"Most likely the local Goa'uld Lord lives in the one that has landed on top of Cheyenne Mountain," Teal'c said.

"Silence!" the Second Prime exclaimed, giving both Sam and Teal'c a hard twack over the shoulder.

They were lead to a large throne room, decorated in the ancient Egyptian style favoured by Heru'ur. The walls were of gold covered with Goa'uld inscriptions, and here and there stood statues and smaller figures, all in gold or garishly coloured.

At the back of the room, in the middle of a low raised platform, stood a golden throne chair with a high back, the top of which was decorated with the falcon wings of Heru'ur. Behind the throne chair hung a curtain with a large version of Heru'ur's symbol.

However, the members of SG-1 barely noticed any of this, as their attention was immediately focused on the young man sitting on the throne.

He was wearing a short kilt and a shirt, both of blue silk and decorated with gold. Around his waist was a broad belt with an elaborately wrought clasp. On his feet were leather sandals, and on his head a gold-with-jewels headdress reminiscent of the pharaohs. He also wore a large necklace, rings, a bracelet around his right wrist, and a hand device on his left hand, of course. In addition to all this, he had on traditional make-up, of much the same style Apophis wore. The dark eyeliner made his pale blue-grey eyes seem even paler.

A brief look of surprise and disbelief flashed across his features, before he quickly hid it behind a cold, arrogant expression.

The members of SG-1 all felt similar disbelief, but the Jaffa forcing them down on their knees gave them time to hide their reaction. It was obvious to all of them that if the man before them was Tok'ra in this universe as well, then they had better not risk compromising his position. He was almost certainly their only hope of survival.

"These were the intruders in Anh'sh Uten'p An'kh?" Alim asked.

"The place of the gift of life," Daniel whispered.

"Silence!" the Second Prime exclaimed, hitting Daniel hard over the back.

"Jaffa, kree! Do not interfere in my interrogation!" Alim ordered, harshly.

"No, my Lord. I apologize, my Lord." The Jaffa bowed.

"You did not answer my question, Re'oc," Alim said, a dangerous undertone to his voice.

"I apologize. Yes, these were the ones who had intruded upon the sanctity of Anh'sh Uten'p An'kh. We caught them soon after, as they were cowardly hiding in a ruin."

"I see. Where the symbiotes harmed?"

"They were not. We stopped the human scum before they could commit this further atrocity."

"Good." Alim nodded. "I will interrogate them alone. You and your men will leave and not disturb me until I call for you.

The Jaffa hesitated, then bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

Alim waited until the Jaffa had left the room and the door had closed behind them, before turning to address those kneeling before him. "I must admit I had never expected to see any of you again. I was told you were dead. It pleases me greatly that it is not so."

"Yeah, well, you know Marty, well, Lantash - we thought the same about you," O'Neill said. "Oh, and let me say - that outfit is so... not you."

"Colonel!" Sam admonished, reminding him now was not the time to explain about changes to the timeline. She smiled at Lantash. "Hello Lantash, Martouf."

Lantash nodded to her, smiling a little. "Hello Samantha." He raised an eyebrow. "Regardless, we do not have the time to talk about your miraculous survival. Why are you here? You are in grave danger!"

"We needed to know what was going on in the warehouse," Sam said.

"It was a foolish, dangerous decision! If you truly are who you appear to be, we need to find a way to get you out of here - and quickly, before..." He was interrupted by the door at the other end of the room opening. "I told you I did not want to be disturbed!" he bellowed.

"I am sure that was not meant for me, Alim," a silken voice said.

They turned to see that another Goa'uld had entered, with a few Jaffa following her. She wore traditional Egyptian clothing - a long white dress of an almost see-through material, which was held in at the waist by a golden belt. She wore much jewelry, a hand device, a large head dress, and along her back fell a large golden cape, shaped much like a pair of wings.

Lantash rose quickly. "Queen Isis. I had not expected to see you today."

"These ha'taka dared threaten my young?" She glared at SG-1.

"I have not had time to learn much, but I believe they merely... wandered in by accident. The Jaffa had stupidly left their guard, and the humans seem to have thought they could find food in the warehouse. Hapless fools are a better description."

Isis snorted. "That would describe most humans - and I am not surprised about the Jaffa. They must be punished. Where is Osiris?"

"He left to oversee the recruitment in Europe."

"I know that! Why is he not back? Also, why do you insist on using the names these humans have come up with for their dwellings?" Isis turned to look at SG-1 and flashed her eyes. "We cannot permit insolence from human slaves. They must be punished severely and then executed."

"They will be, of course, but I wish to see if there is more to learn first."

"It will have to wait. Heru'ur wishes to receive another battalion in a fortnight. Everything must be ready when Osiris returns with the volunteers."

"Of course, Queen Isis." Lantash looked to the Jaffa that had entered with Isis. "Return the prisoners to the holding cell for now."

* * *

><p>"So, Marty is alive," O'Neill observed.<p>

"Yeah, seems we keep discovering more differences," Daniel agreed.

"We haven't seen any that are from before our experience with the Atanik armbands, though," Sam reminded them. "So I think we can still assume that was the focal point for the changes."

"Right. What about Isis?"

"She's... she's dead. I mean, she was supposed to have been killed when the seal on her stasis jar broke," Daniel said.

"During transport, yes, but we have no way of knowing what happened to that shipment. Most likely the Goa'uld intercepted it, and they knew what it was. They probably found the two stasis jars and... I don't know? Maybe they decided they could use those Goa'uld. Does Heru'ur know Isis and Osiris?" Sam wondered.

"Well, uh, depending on which myth you're looking at, Heru'ur can be Osiris and Isis's son, or their brother - or son of Hathor and Ra, which we know the real one is," Daniel blathered. "Anyway, Ra is also the father of Shu and Tefnut, who are parents of Geb and Nut - among others - who again are parents of Osiris, Isis, Seth, and Nephtys. Now that means..."

"Stop, you're giving me a headache!" O'Neill complained. "I don't care about complicated Goa'uld relationships! Could Heru'ur be allied to Osiris and Isis? Teal'c?"

"I have no knowledge of those two Goa'uld, other than what we learned of Osiris in our own timeline."

"Okay, then let's assume Heru'ur decided they were useful. What else do we know?" O'Neill sighed. "It was just damn unlucky Isis showed up when she did, before we had time to talk more to Lantash."

"We need to find a way to meet with him. If we're to make a new uprising on Earth, it should be coordinated with the Tok'ra. That may actually give us a chance of succeeding."

"Okay, maybe, but how do we do that? Assuming he can get us out of here, of course," O'Neill said.

They all turned to look as the door opened, and the Second Prime from before stood outside again, together with a group of Jaffa. He grabbed hold of Sam and pushed her along. "Lord Alim requires your presence in his bed." He leered.

"What?" Sam exclaimed, just as the door closed behind her.

Back in the cell the three others looked at each other with disbelief on their facesofanal.

"What the Hell was that? The damn snakehead is going to take advantage of the situation so he can sleep with Carter?" O'Neill said angrily. "I always knew he wanted her, but I didn't think he'd do something like this!"

"I do not believe that is why he sent for her. He merely found a way to talk to one of us without causing suspicion," Teal'c observed.

O'Neill nodded calming down when he realized that was almost certainly true. "Right. You're right, of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had been served a light meal, then taken to be bathed, before being dressed in was something quite skimpy. She was then taken to a large room and told to wait there.

She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. She gladly admitted it had been nice to get a long warm bath - Ferretti had not had much warm water in his apartment, and the bathroom in the teltac had been small, if reasonably adequate.

If only the had given her something a bit more... _covering_ than this, then she would be happy. She sighed. At least it was fairly warm in here, so she did not freeze. She turned in front of the full-length mirror, and suddenly thought about what Martouf and Lantash would think of the clothes she was wearing. She wondered if they would like them. Actually, she found she _hoped_ they would like them.

She went to sit on the bed, and wait for Martouf and Lantash to arrive. She assumed they had come up with this ruse in order to have an excuse to be alone with her, and so be able to talk to her without the Jaffa or the two Goa'uld overhearing.

It had been a shock seeing them here, alive and well after they had been killed in the other timeline. She had missed them terribly, and it still hurt thinking about their deaths. However, with the change in the timeline, they had never died. She shook her head. It was very strange to think about, but she found that this was one change she was very happy about.

Her thoughts went to her confused feelings for them - and what she had learned just before Lantash had died, in the other timeline. He loved her, as much as he loved Jolinar. She wondered if this Martouf and Lantash loved her too. She knew it was the same people, since the timeline had not diverged until about two years ago, but what she did _not_ know was whether or not those changes had affected their feelings. Probably not, since in the other timeline they had been in stasis most of the time after that focal point.

Of course, here they had spent almost two years thinking she was dead, and she had no right to assume they would still be interested in her - and not involved with someone else.

Another question was whether or not she was interested in _them. _Thinking about it, she felt very sure the answer to that was yes.

She sighed. _Why_ did it have to be so complicated!

Right now it was all irrelevant, of course, because Earth was under Goa'uld rule, and she should be happy just to survive and escape. If she did, it was unlikely she would get the chance to see Martouf/Lantash often - if ever - so it was probably for the best if they were not romantically interested in her.

Her eyes fell on the bed she was sitting on. It was big and comfortable, and just the right firmness for... She had a memory flash from Jolinar, of a naked Martouf and Lantash, lying back against the pillows of another bed, smiling at her invitingly.

She quickly tried to push that thought aside, but it returned unbidden a moment later when she again thought of Martouf/Lantash. She swallowed and licked her lips, and allowed herself a brief fantasy of herself in the bed _with_ them.

She almost jumped when she heard someone at the door, and quickly rose and smoothed out any real or imagined wrinkles in her dress.

Martouf/Lantash entered, followed by a servant. He turned to the man. "Leave me - and do not return unless I call for you. Make sure I am not disturbed for the rest of the night!"

"Of course, my Lord." The servant bowed and quickly left, closing the door after him.

Lantash locked the door, then turned to Sam and smiled. "Samantha, you look _beautiful_... but then you always do." He sighed. "I presume I need to make sure you actually _are_ Samantha - all things considered."

Sam had been staring at him. The clothes were strange on him, of course, but they did not detract from his handsomeness. She had to admit she found him very attractive. She shook herself, admonishing herself for such thoughts in a situation as this.

"Yes, you're right. I realize this is strange - since my team and I are supposed to be dead, I mean. However, believe me when I say that it's at _least_ as strange for us."

Lantash frowned, then nodded. "Yes, Colonel O'Neill said you had assumed _I_ was dead. Curious." He was silent for a few moments. "I realize you may not remember this from Jolinar, in which case it will be harder, but... let's try this first."

"Okay. I know you need to check that I am who I say I am. Shoot. I mean, _ask_."

"Do you remember the trip Jolinar and I took to Marloon, shortly after she escaped from Netu? When she had finally recovered and started to feel well again?"

"Uh..." Sam hesitated. "Yes, I _think_ so. You wandered on the beach and picked up pretty stones and shells."p

Lantash smiled. "Among other things, yes. We also fed the seagulls. Do you remember what we talked about?"

Suddenly Sam grinned. "Yes. A previous trip, where a seagull snatched your entire sandwich! You had the most adorable expression of _complete_ disbelief!"

Lantash's smile widened. "Good enough. I believe you - you _are_ Samantha."

Sam nodded. "You also seems to be you. I'll tell you what I know has happened, then you can do the same, okay? Can we talk freely here?"

"We can. No one will dare disturb me unless the situation is grave."

"Okay."

They sat down among the pillows in a large sofa, and Sam began explaining it all to him, as far as she knew what had happened, with the changes to the timeline and all.

* * *

><p>"Very interesting - so this world would not have been conquered, had your team not been killed during the mission to destroy Apophis's new mothership," Lantash concluded. "I assume there is no way to undo the change to the timeline?"<p>

Sam shook her head. "There is not, and I doubt the Tok'ra would want it. As I told you, a very large number of Tok'ra were killed in the other timeline, and you said that attack has not happened here."

"No, it has not, and I must admit that is a relief, even though it saddens me greatly that it came at the price of your planet's subjugation. If there was a way to avoid both, it would have been good."

"Yeah, I agree, but messing with the timeline is dangerous, very dangerous. However, if it was possible, it would be hard not to try and undo Earth's subjugation. It's probably for the best that we don't have that option." Sam sighed and turned more towards him. "You're alive in this timeline. I'm very happy about that."

"Thank you." Lantash smiled. "I must admit Martouf and I are very happy you are alive as well."

"Lantash - I just remembered something. You know we went to that warehouse - with the weapons, armor, and the symbiotes."

"Yes."

"Heru'ur is using it to transform humans to Jaffa, right?"

"He is. Heru'ur is desperately in need of more Jaffa. Holding this world is stretching his forces to the limit, and his relationship with Apophis is souring." Lantash smiled. "The Tok'ra are doing all we can to cause their allegiance to break. If your planet would rebel at the same time, it would certainly be too much for Heru'ur to hold, and he would most likely have to give up this world."

"Earth could become free again."

"Yes. Do you think there are enough people willing to cause an uprising, even if it will be dangerous?"

Sam nodded slowly. "I think we can do it. We've met with Ferretti - he was on an SG-team before - and he says he knows of several just around here. It would take time, and we would need to move carefully, but I think it can be done."  
>"I will support you as well I can, but I must be careful. Isis and Osiris are very ambitious and power hungry, though that can possibly be used against them. In any case, I will make sure you and your team can escape, Samantha."<p>

"Can you do it without risking your own position?"

Lantash nodded. "Yes, I believe I can." He smiled. "Thank you for your concern for my well being." He took her hand.

Sam smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. "Your well being is very important to me." Her smile faded. "It was very hard when you died... in the other timeline. I... having to shoot you, and then you were in stasis for so long, and then..."

"Shh, Samantha," Lantash said, pulling her closer. "You told me what happened. You did the only thing you could do." He stroked her cheek gently. "Martouf and I are alive and well, and we promise you we will do what we can to stay that way."

Sam pulled back a little so she could look at him better. She gave him a bleak smile. "I know, but what you are doing right now is very dangerous. Even if you're not discovered to be a Tok'ra, you said that Osiris and Isis are very ambitious. Won't they try to take your place?"

"You need not concern yourself, Samantha. Martouf and I can take care of ourselves."

"I know." Sam leaned against him and he put an arm around her again. Sam closed her eyes and just enjoyed being near him again, right now not wanting to worry about the future or even to worry too much about which feelings were hers and which were Jolinar's. She felt strong love for him, that was enough.

They sat like that for some time, without speaking.

"Samantha?" Lantash said finally. "Martouf and I have been afraid to ask, but what was the... relationship between us in your timeline?" He had a hopeful expression.

Sam blushed, looking at him. "Uh... well, we were friends. Good friends."

"But nothing more?" Lantash prodded, sounding nervous.

Sam hesitated. "No... I was always confused about my emotions - whether they were mine or Jolinar's. Was it different in this timeline?"

Lantash shook his head. "No, you died before Martouf and I admitted to ourselves that we lo... that we... have feelings for you. We thought... we had hoped that..."

Sam made a decision. "I may be confused by what I feel, but I do know that I feel something. A lot, actually. I realize this is not an ideal situation - you're undercover as Goa'uld, and I probably won't be able to contact you for... a very long time. However, if we do get through this, then maybe we should try... see if there is something there. Between us, I mean."

"Martouf and I would like that, very much. However, why wait? We live dangerous lives, and we should take what joy we can get. I... have a suggestion, which, while not perfect, would both give us the opportunity to see each other, and work on our... relationship, as well as be a way for your resistance to stay in contact with me."

"I... yes, sure. That... that would be great. How?" Sam asked, hopeful.

Lantash looked somewhat embarrassed. "You would have to, ah, pretend to be my netch'tar. My... personal slave, or..."

"Sex slave? That's what it means?" Sam asked, recognizing the word from her memories from Jolinar.

Lantash nodded slowly. "Yes. The arrangement can be formalized, giving you a higher rank, but it is the only way I can think of where you get private access to me without anyone becoming suspicious. I would make you my lo'tar, but that would preclude you ever being far from me, and I would not presume you would want that. In fact, as much as Martouf and I would like to have you here with us all the time, I assume you would want to be an active part of your rebellion."

Sam opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. After thinking about it for several more minutes, she nodded. "Yes, it's a good idea - and yes, I think I'd like to be an active part of freeing Earth. That's not to say I don't want to spend time with you. I do - and if we can do it both ways, then that would be great." She sighed. "What I'm saying is... yes, I'd like to accept the... job offer." She grinned.

"As my sex slave." Lantash gave her a naughty smile.

"Yes." Sam suddenly winked at him. "Perhaps you'd like, ah, proof of my suitability for the position?"

Lantash laughed and pulled her to him. "I have no doubt you are eminently suited for the position." He kissed her. "In fact, there is none I would want more."

Sam returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him warmly. The kiss very quickly grew very passionate, and when they finally pulled back for air, Sam looked at him, a little surprised, by her own reaction. "Wow!" She smiled again as she rose and took his hand, pulling him up with her. "Come to bed with me?"

Lantash smiled widely. "With pleasure, Samantha!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was late next morning when Sam returned to the holding cell, dressed in somewhat more modest clothes than she had been the evening before.

"Carter? What happened?" O'Neill asked when the door had closed behind her.

"I... talked a lot to Lantash. I have explained the situation to him, and he has told me much about this timeline. I'm convinced there were no changes up to the point where we went to destroy Apophis's mothership, wearing those Atanik armbands."

"Okay, good." O'Neill nodded. "That's good. What about that warehouse?"

"It is as we thought - they're turning humans into Jaffa. Apparently Heru'ur has problems holding Earth, and Apophis and Heru'ur aren't getting along so well," Sam explained.

"Uh, that's good news, right?" Daniel asked. "I mean, not that they're making Jaffa out of humans, but the other."

"It is indeed," Teal'c said.

"Yes. The Tok'ra are doing their best to make the alliance between Apophis and Heru'ur fall apart. If it does, and there's a rebellion on Earth at the same time, Lantash thinks Heru'ur may have to give up holding Earth!" Sam smiled.

"That could be our chance!" O'Neill said, enthusiastically. "If we can just get out of here!"

Sam nodded. "Yes. Lantash has a plan for that. Later today, when Osiris and Isis have left for some business, Lantash will make it so there is a small fire that causes a power failure. We must be prepared to escape while the Jaffa are directed to handle the fire." She smiled. "He'll take the opportunity to put the blame for the fire on that Second Prime that caught us. Apparently he is a bit too zealous in his loyalty to Heru'ur and is a problem for Lantash."

"Nice. Okay - we'll be ready." O'Neill smiled. "See, Daniel? Looks like we'll get out of this without any problem. No reason to be pessimistic!"

"Yeah, looks that way," Daniel admitted.

"Another thing - we need to keep in contact with Lantash. He'll give us information, and the Tok'ra needs to know how the planning for the rebellion goes," Sam explained.

"Well, I can see that, but I don't know how we'll handle it," O'Neill said.

"Um, well, Lantash suggested that he has a... part-time job for me here at the palace. That means I can be the contact, and I can still be out there and fight together with you guys."

"A part-time job?" O'Neill wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to come up with the best way to explain that she was to be a sex slave - even if she would only pretend to be a slave.

"Uh, you see..." Sam began.

She did not have time to finish, because the light suddenly went out. They heard the lock to the cell release, and somewhere further away, an alarm could be heard.

"Time to go! Come on, guys!" O'Neill said.

There were no Jaffa in the corridor outside the cell, and they met no one as they hurried through the darkness, feeling their way until they got to an area that had emergency light. They could hear the sounds of people running back and forth and shouting, but it was some distance off.

When they turned a corner, they ran into someone.

"Lantash!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes - come this way. Quickly! The Jaffa are getting the fire under control faster than I had anticipated."

"Sucks when people are being effective and you don't want it, eh?" O'Neill quipped.

They half-ran through the corridors. Lantash took them to a back entrance, and quickly looked around to see if anyone was near. No one else was.

"You can escape this way. It is almost noon, so the servants are preparing lunch or eating." He handed O'Neill a bag. "Use this to pay for what you need. It should be enough to get you a place to stay, food, clothes - and weapons on the black market. I'm sure you'll find it - you're usually... crafty." He smiled.

"Thank you." O'Neill smiled back. "Um, Carter mentioned something about contacting you. Coordinating stuff. How do we go about that?"

"That's the, um, work I talked about," Sam said, a bit embarrassed.

Lantash nodded. "Yes, it would be best if you stay here for now, Samantha, then when I have placed you in a position, you can go meet with the others."

"Sam?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"Yes." Sam nodded. They had actually discussed it the night before, and they had decided it would be best if she stayed in the palace for a short time immediately, since it might seem more suspicious if she showed up later and somehow be 'discovered' by Lantash. She turned to the others. "I'll come to Ferretti's place in a few days. I assume he'll know where you are?"  
>"Yes." O'Neill frowned. "I don't like this. Wouldn't it be safer if you went with us immediately?"<p>

"No, it will be harder to find an excuse for keeping her here. Samantha - I promise you, you will be safe here with me," Lantash said. "I will not let the Goa'uld touch you."

"I know." Sam said. "Don't worry, Colonel. I can take care of myself. Get going before someone shows up and sees us."

"Okay." O'Neill nodded. "We'll get started arranging things, and then we'll expect to see you soon."

"Good luck," Lantash offered.

"The same to you," O'Neill said. "Come on, Daniel, Teal'c."

"Bye - see you soon!" Sam told them, before turning to follow Lantash into the palace.

The next many months or possibly years would be very dangerous, but at least they had hope their planet would be free. They only needed to avoid getting caught. It was a good thing luck seemed to follow SG-1, because this time they would really need it.

.

THE END.


End file.
